


Cupid's Bow: Chapter 1

by theravenstag



Series: Cupid's Bow [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sad Nico, and greek gods, confused!percy, the beautiful country and culture of malta!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenstag/pseuds/theravenstag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo returns the Athena Parthenos to Camp-Half Blood in record time.  After accidentally putting his sister Hazel into a coma, Nico is visited by Cupid and thinks he must confess his love for Percy Jackson to unlock himself and save his sister. When that doesn’t work, Nico flees to try and find a way to save her. Confused, Percy begins to question his true feelings for Nico di Angelo.  Meanwhile, Leo figures out a way to communicate with Calypso and attempts to free her from the island of Ogygia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Bow: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated regularly. I'll put a note here (and at the beginning of the next chapter) if there are any major plot changes!
> 
> ~Please notify me of any spelling, grammar, or plot mistakes!~

###  **_Chapter 1: Valetta_**

The time it took to get the Athena Parthenos back to Camp-Half blood was a mere fraction of the time they had originally calculated. In under 8 hours, Nico di Angelo had shot halfway across the world. He couldn’t say exactly what had caused this sudden boost in power (maybe his desirie to get back to Percy before they went into battle.) But here he was, delivering Athena’s statue, and Reyna, safely at Camp-Halfblood’s entryway.

Chiron’s familiar old house stood sentry on the hill, puncturing the red-orange skyline and the Long Island sound glittering in the distance. An ache of familiarity and yes, home-sickness swept over him. He swallowed and turned firmly to Reyna. The Roman praetor looked about as exhausted as he felt; her black hair disheveled and her deep purple robe missing one of its shoulder clasps. Her eyes were filled with awe and he couldn't help smiling a bit. Coach Hedge was still stumbling around, murmuring something about getting ready for war. 

“I’m headed back,” he said, swiping his sweat dampened hair away from his forehead. He could hear the sound of curious campers yelling, beginning to swarm down the hill. 

Reyna quirked her eyebrows. “You can’t be serious? Nico, you look like dea- Er, you look terrible. Rest for awhile.” 

Nico shook his head, dark hair flopping. “They need me more than they think.” Reyna had opened her mouth to say something else but Nico had already begun to evaporate. Black smog curled outward from his fingertips, enveloping his entire body and turning his vision black around the edges. He blinked, and the sunny hillside of Camp-Half Blood as gone. 

Shadow travel was the most taxing thing he had ever done in his life. It was like running a marathon but never having been trained. His body was rocketing through space, condensed, re-sized, and pulled every which way as he made his way back toward Greece. At least, he hoped he would be able to get back to Greece. He hadn't really let himself take a breath and assess the damage a three day trip packed into eight hours had taken on his body. But that didn't matter. He may not be one of the Heroes of Olympus, (if he’d been corporeal at that moment, he would have winced) but they needed him; he could sense that in his bones. 

He envisioned Percy’s smile, pretended to hear Leo’s stupid jokes, felt his arms encapsuling Piper and returning her hug. 

His body snapped out of motion and he gasped, lungs burning like fire. The sun had completely set and risen again during his journey. So he had been gone almost a full day. It looked like they had decided to remain on the edge of Greece. Leo’s ship was parked by the shore. He could make out Annabeth’s blonde hair, glimmering in the morning light, along with Piper’s choppy mess of a bob. 

He groaned and pulled himself into a standing position. Come on Nico, you can do it. He put through one last burst and managed to get himself onto the hill. 

He halfway collapsed onto the diner table and mumbled a: hello. Piper gasped and Annabeth leapt to her feet. 

“How did you get back so fast!” she exclaimed, helping the scrawny boy into a chair. 

Nico shrugged and immediately winced. Wow, he’d be sore for days. “I guess I’m getting better at this.” 

Piper hugged him and he smiled into her shoulder. She smelled like cinnamon and felt like the warmth of a fire. “God you’re cold. How about something hot to drink?” 

Nico shook his head. His skin may be the temperature of arctic ice but he didn’t feel cold. Besides, the waiter would probably give him very strange looks if he ordered hot chocolate in the 70 degree weather. He sank into the plush little chair and stared out at the city. 

“Where are the others?” 

“Gathering supplies,” Piper said, sipping her drink. “They should be back pretty soon.” 

Nico let out a little breath and stared out at the coastline. Malta was quite a beautiful country, just south of Italy, it still had that Roman/Greek vibe that Rome and Greece themselves maintained. In the distance. 

"So how long are we going to be here?" Nico asked. 

"Most likely about a week. We've decided to wait." Piper flicked her eyes at Annabeth and he twisted his mouth in wry understanding. 

Nico let out a little breath and stared out at the coastline. Malta was quite a beautiful country, just south of Italy, it still had that Roman/Greek vibe that Rome and Greece themselves maintained. In the distance, he could see the old buildings twisting and turning in on themselves. 

The anxious weight on his chest wasn’t as heavy. If he breathed in the Valetta air, and didn’t think about it too hard, he could almost pretend that everything was going to be alright. End to be continued..... 


End file.
